Assassins and Kings
by Willofhounds
Summary: Seven years ago Oliver Queen left Japan swearing never to return. Five years ago a boating accident left him stranded on a deserted island. Four years ago Oliver was rescued by a group of Assassins. With a burning sensation in one of his sealed marks causes him to return to the one place he swore he would never go to again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N the poll is a four way tie so I'm just going with my favorite out of the choices. You are still welcome to vote on the remaining choices. So here it is a arrow and k project crossover. This will not be a slash fanfiction though it does have ABO in it. Possible implied slash between Oliver and Ras. I also would like to thank lj_todd for the idea and for names of members of The League of Assassins. Enjoy.

Prologue

Seven years ago he leaves Japan swearing never to return. Five years ago Oliver Queen was in a shipwreck. This left him stranded on a deserted island or so he thought. Four years ago he was picked up by the league of Shadows. Years after leaving his past behind a burning sensation in his tattoo forces him to return to Japan. There he finds out that his hometown had been attacked and his mother was on trial for murder. With this new information he returns to Starling City to check on his family.

Chapter 1

Oliver's POV

I was out in fields behind a tree when I heard soft footsteps. Looking around the tree I knew that the man was allowing me to know he was there. A deep rumble came from the Alpha. He said," Al Sahim... Why are you out here avoiding your alpha?" I said rubbing my shoulder," Something is going to happen Al Sayf. The ugh..."

My hand on my shoulder tightened its hold. The mark that lay there burned like fire. The mark lay beneath a seal that I had designed on the island. It hadn't burned like this since I had left Japan pissing off both of the kings I worked for. Something was going on back in Japan. I said looking at Al Sayf," I have to go." He grabbed me by the shoulder twisting me so that I faced him. He asked trying to get me to look at him," Al Sahim what's going on with you?"

I said dislodging his hand," It's nothing Al Sayf. I'll see you later." The older man tried to say something but I was gone. The next morning I was in the room I shared with my alpha. He was already gone. Under the bed I pulled up a loose floorboard. In it was my Scepter 4 phone, id, and the lighter given to me by Izumo Kusanagi. I placed the items in my pockets before looking around the room one last time before leaving.

Al Sayf's POV

He knew he was betraying the young Omega's trust but something wasn't sitting well with him. His confrontation with the younger man had been three days prior and no one had seen him since. He walked into the meeting room where the Demon's Head was talking with several members. He leaned against the doorway waiting for his turn. The man noticed him immediately and sent them away. He said with a rumble," Al Sayf I hope you bring me news."

He stepped out from the shadows of the doorway and said," I might my liege but first. Have you seen Al Sahim in the last few days? I tried to confront him three days ago and I haven't seen him since." Ras' gaze hardened as he said," No I haven't. He came in that night late through our bond I could feel something was bothering him. He refuses to talk about it though. I had been hoping that you could get through to him."

That was the worst news he could have received from his superior. The pup had most likely left the stronghold and now they were days behind him. He said looking the man in the eyes," I believe Al Sahim may have left the temple. Has there been any changes in Starling City?" Ras' gaze narrowed then said," No. You think he fled... He's closed off the bond. Damn it Oliver!"

Al Sayf watched as the man started pacing. He said," Get Al Owal. Find Oliver."

Oliver's POV

I sat in first class on a jet about to land in Japan. A country I hadn't seen in almost eight years. I knew when we landed members of the special police force would be waiting for me. Due to lack of money I had to show my Scepter 4 id and there was not a chance in hell that they would pass that up. I was dressed in a white long sleeved t-shirt with navy blue slack.

I only hoped that Scepter 4 wouldn't give me grief I wasn't here for them. I had come to check up on HOMRA. In the last three days the clansmen mark on my right shoulder had not stopped burning. The plane landed and sure enough there was a squadron of blue uniformed soldiers. I almost spit out my drink in surprise. There was one identifiable member in the group waiting. Reisi Munakata the Fourth and Blue King was standing stoically in front.

A flight attendant said," Lieutenant Wolf your wanted outside immediately." I stood grabbing my go bag from under my seat. Of all people to come get me it had to be Reisi. This was going to be an interesting day. I walked off the plane squinting at the bright sunlight. I could see most of the members of Scepter 4 standing behind Reisi. He said smiling at me but I could see the surprise and sadness behind it," Wolf it's good to see you." I said walking down the stair to stand in front of him," I'm not here to see you Reisi. I only used my id because I was low on cash."

I walked past him heading towards the gates. He fell into step next to me and said," It's been nearly eight years Wolf. The last five we thought you were dead." I said grimly," You and everyone else was meant to. I was only off grid for a year and a half. I was on Lian Yu."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from him. I had surprised him after a moment he asked," How Wolf?" I looked at him and said," None of your damn business. Like I said I'm not here for you. Now goodbye."

I forced my body into its wolf form for the first time since I had left the island. Reisi said before I could take a step," Wolf heel!" I turned and gave a full snarl. Even seven years later my inner wolf obeyed him. He saw the anger behind my eyes and said," Fine go. This won't be the last you see of me while your here."

I shook my head I really hoped he was wrong. Reisi and I weren't hadn't gotten along since I had been injured. I made my way to HOMRA bad about ten minutes from the airport. When I arrived at the bar it was unlocked. I pushed open the door with my paw. Izumo said not looking up from cleaning a glass when the door chimes," We aren't open yet. Come back later."

He blinked confused for a moment when he didn't see anyone. I jumped up onto the couch when he saw me he stumbled over his words," Wolf... Your... Back... How long have you been... Back?" I shifted back into my human form wincing as my shoulder twinged in pain. I said rubbing just behind my shoulder blades," About ten minutes. I just landed at the airport. One guess as to who met me at the airport."

The blond haired man smiled and said," Your captain. I'm guessing your still angry at him for telling to take a year off." I shrugged and said," I'm not exactly angry but I'm not forgiving either. He made me return to Starling hell he called me father."

Izumo smiled softly before he said," He was only looking after you Wolf. You needed time to heal away from the clans. He probably could have handled it better." I was about to reply when the door chimed again. In walked a man and a young girl. He said not noticing me," Good afternoon, Izumo. Anything new going on today?" The young girl looked around the man's legs. She let out a gasp at seeing me on the couch. I said smiling," Hello Tatara. It's been a long time."

I had to dodge a punch aimed for my jaw within a split second. If it hadn't been for my training with the league I likely would have been flat on my back out like a light. Tears were streaming down the older man's face. It made my heart clench at the sight knowing the pain it must have caused him not knowing if I was alive or dead. I raised my hands up in a submissive gesture trying in vain to calm the man. I had never seen Tatara so angry, hurt, and sad. He threw another punch aimed for my jaw that I side stepped as he said," You let us believe you were dead! It's been nearly six years since the boating accident. Why didnt you call?!"

After another punch was thrown I caught his wrist pulling him close to me. I said catching his gaze making sure that our eyes locked," I spent a year and a half on a deserted island. When I was rescued I was broken and could come to terms with what I had done. The one who rescued me offered me a home and a way to heal. I took it. While I regret cutting off all contact with everyone I don't regret going with her." Tatara asked folding his hands over his chest," Why? Tell me why."

I said not meeting his gaze," My time on the island of Lian Yu changed me. If I had to describe it. It would be like when you rescued me from Scepter 4 without you without Reisi. The group I joined they taught me how to control the pain. How to focus it onto something else. They gave me a family just like you guys did. The only thing they asked in return was to give up my past." A deep voice came from the stairs one I hadn't heard in years," So you gave up your past? You could have come back to us. We told you years ago. You were damaged not broken."

I turned to see a red spiky haired man leaning against the doorway watching me. I shook my head and said," Mikoto I couldn't bring that back here. You have a clan to look after and I would have only brought darkness upon your doorstep." Before I could react he had crossed the distance between us and grabbed my shirt front. He said forcing me to look at him," That's not your decision to make. We are your family Wolf not just your clan. You should have come to us. And screw Munakata! You are just as much one of us as one of the blue's!"

Tears burned my eyes I knew that these words were true. But if I hadn't gone with Nyssa I would likely had never met my alpha. I said leaning into Mikoto the older alpha," I'm sorry Mikoto. Your right I should have come back or at the very least found a way to contact you. I stand by my decision if I hadn't gone with her I would have never found my alpha." The alpha stiffened in surprise as did everyone else. Tatara like myself was a omega who had yet to find a alpha. Mikoto said," I thought that was Munakata."

I shook my head and said," No our bond is purely between kings." Silent recognition filled the alphas eyes. Tatara looked away but it was Anna who spoke holding up one of the beads to me," He is looking for you Wolf. He is worried about your sudden disappearance."

I paled considerably it had only been three days since I left. I had been hoping that I would have more time. If the league was looking for me they would send retrievers for me. She said looking confused," An Owl will be sent." Mikoto had to grab my arm to steady me. :Damn it. Of all members he could send after me it had to be Al Owal.: Al Owal had been my teacher. Now he was my hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's POV

It had been five days since I left Nanda Parbat. Two since I had returned to Japan. So far there hasn't been any sign of Al Owal but I knew it was only a matter of time. I also had been avoiding Scepter 4 at all costs. That too couldn't go on forever. Sooner or later I would need to return to at least get a new uniform and sword. I was also in need of surpressors to keep my king's aura under control.

While I had kept it under a tight leash on the island and in Nanda Parbat being so close to the Slates was taking its toll. I could feel my inner wolf wanting to break free of my control. If that did happen it could be worse than the last Damocles Down incident over a decade prior. That incident had cost 700k civilian lives and that of most of Scepter 4 and Cathedral. While a body was never found it was assumed that the Grey King had also perished.

That morning Tatara had taken Anna and I out to breakfast. It seemed he had forgiven me for the most part about my disappearance. We were just leaving the restaurant when I felt like I was being watched. Discreetly searching my surroundings I didn't spot anyone. I used my scent seek ability to find that it was a member of Scepter 4. It seemed that Reisi wanted my attention. I sighed and said to Tatara," Hey it seems that Reisi wants me to come to Headquarters. If I'm not back 3 I would suggest breaking in."

The man smiled goofily before he said," Try not to destroy the building on your way out." I gave him a grin of my own before heading to downtown. The headquarters were hard to miss the building was huge. I walked in flashing my id as I came in to the machine. The receptionist was a middle aged man who blinked in surprise at seeing me. He said with a faint smile," I never thought I would see the day that you would return. I heard you had returned to Japan but when you weren't on raids with Mikoto I assumed that it was just rumors."

I said with contempt," Unfortunately it's not. I'm in hiding from a certain group so if I went on raids that would be a clear indicator of where I am. They also wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got in their way." Before the receptionist could reply a deep voice that made my wolf calm said," Hello Wolf. It seems you got my message."

I looked up to see Reisi on the balcony above us staring at me. His blue eyes watched me with a rare sense of worry hidden behind them. I sighed and said to the receptionist," I'll see you later. It's time I faced the music." The man watched as I walked off heading up the stairs.

I followed Reisi to the infirmary nothing about the inner part of headquarters seemed to have changed. Reisi watched from the doorway as the doctor on duty gave me a full checkup. His gaze hardened at the sight of all the new scars that I had received. The doctor asked worried," How did you receive all of these?" I pointed to the one on my left shoulder," First day on the island I was shot with an arrow. The man meant well. He was making sure I wasn't a spy sent by the others on the island. Most of these I received there. A few I didn't."

The doctor said in wonder," 20 percent of your body is covered in scar tissue Wolf. It's a wonder you survived this." I snorted and said," So was my survival under the previous Blue Kings rule. But here I am."

The doctor nodded solemnly then drew blood so they could formulate a new suppressors and activators. Once that was done I followed Reisi to his office. Seven almost eight years since I had been in his office. I started in surprise at seeing my old dog bed still in the corner. He noticed where my gaze was he said," I always knew you would return Wolf. Our last words to each other we're hateful but I did have your best interests at heart. I never meant to hurt you."

I hung my head. No matter how much it hurt to admit it I knew he was telling the truth. I sat in the chair across from him as he sat at his desk. Reisi said watching me closely," I'm glad you came back." I shook my head sadly and said," Captain I can't stay. Even if I want to. What do you know of the League of Assassins?"

He blinked in surprise leaning forward onto his desk watching me more intently than before. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he said," They are nothing more than a legend. Why?" I rolled my eyes and said," You saw my new tattoo one. That is their symbol."

The room grew silent with those words. If the previous silence was uncomfortable this one was suffocating. I could feel Reisi's anger even through our blocked bond. He had seen the arrow tattoo on the left side of my back just under the shoulder blade. He asked looking much older than his real age," Why? Why become a killer?" I shook my head and said with a tired smile of my own," I may have become a killer but they helped me through a tough time. It was similar to when you helped me through that time after Jin. When I was mute. If I had never agreed to join them I may have never met my alpha."

Reisi blinked in surprise. I could see the wheels turning in his mind trying to process what I had just said. He asked," Are you sure?" I gave him a soft smile and said confidently," Positive. But I realized talking to Tatara that while he may be my alpha. I can't stay there. I can't keep killing."

Reisi nodded he knew exactly what I was talking about. He had felt the same thing when he was a guard for Scepter 4 under the previous King. His conscience was what allowed me to live all of those years ago. Now I was having the same issue. There was a chime on his holoconputer. He pulled up the news and it showed an update on the situation in Starling City. My eyes widened at the amount of destruction in my home town.

Half of the Glades had been destroyed. Two names came up that I recognized immediately. Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn. I growled aloud causing Reisi to give me a sharp look that I ignored. Al Saher! He tried to destroy my home and framed my mother for it! I jumped out of my skin when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Reisi watching me with worry.

I stood shaking off his hand and said," Captain I need my sword and new id immediately. I must return to Starling City at once." Reisi blinked in surprise before he nodded. Opening his desk he grabbed the keys to the armory and tossed them to me. I caught the keys and after giving him an appreciative nod I took off.

I went straight to the id offices where they wasted no time giving me my new id. With my new id in my pants pocket I hit the armory on the ground floor. The quartermaster looked at me with a warm smile," It's good to see you again Wolf of the scent seekers. I assume your here for your sword." I nodded and he went into the back. He came out carrying the long sword that I had carried for nearly ten years before I sustained serious injuries and was forced to take time off.

He held it out to me expectantly. Hesitantly I reached out my hands grasping the sword both by the hilt and by the sheath. For the first time in nearly eight years I said grasping the sword ready to draw it," We are men of the sword. We draw our swords for our cause is true. Wolf, ready." The quartermaster had to take a step back as my blue aura activated. The force of my aura releasing probably could have been felt throughout the building. Studying the blade and how it felt in my hands I smiled.

Back when I was training with the league none of their swords had felt like that. This sword was made for me just like the other swords for members of the clan. I felt whole again with my sword at my side. The quartermaster held out a standard issue belt for the swords. He said his smile widening," If your going to wear your sword. You will need this." I took it and gave my own grateful smile.

With my new id and the return of my sword I said my goodbye to both Scepter 4 and HOMRA. At the airport I was given glares from security who looked ready to shoot me until I flashed my id. No matter where you went as long as you can show proof of clansmenship you can wear your sword in the airports. Most security members didn't like me since I used it for free flights as well. Some had recognized me in the past because of who my parents were. Now that I had been supposedly dead for five years I got less glares than before. It didn't take long before I was waiting by my gate. My plane didn't leave for nearly eight hours but I was likely safer here as much as anywhere else.

Al Sayf's POV

He stood in the meeting hall watching his lord as the alpha paced the floor. It had been five days since anyone had seen or heard from Al Sahim. They also had just gotten word that Starling City the pup's hometown. Ras' asked looking at him," Did he say anything to you about heading home?" He shook his head and said," No he didn't. I didn't notice that he was holding his right shoulder more."

That got Ras' attention the man became more thoughtful. Al Sayf knew that the man was likely thinking about Al Sahim's early days in the league. The unexplained shoulder holdings were more often as were his random disappearance. If he wasn't training he was rarely seen. It wasn't until Al Sayf had started training the young man one on one did Al Sahim come out of his shell.

He had once seen the young man up on the wall just staring up at the moon. For some reason that detail always struck the old alpha as odd. Then he remembered a child he had saved years ago in Japan. The child had a fox tattoo on the inner part of his right forearm. When he had been able to get the boy to speak he had spoke of the call of the moon. He spoke that he was not the only one with a tattoo many other children were just like him.

He quickly did the math and realized that at that time Al Sahim would have been around the same age. He turned to Ras who had noticed his sudden stiffness. He asked," My liege did Al Sahim have a tattoo on the inner part of his forearm? Some kind of animal?" The other alpha looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. He said," No he didn't unless he was hiding it somehow. Why? What are you thinking Al Sayf?"

Sayf looked thoughtful before he said," Remember that mission in Japan almost 20 years ago? I was thinking about the young boy with a animal tattoo on his inner right forearm. I remember the boy saying that he could feel the call of the moon." Ras looked throughly confused at this and tried to hide it. He asked rubbing his nose agitatedly," What does this have to do with Al Sahim?"

Sayf groaned aloud this man was not listening to him. He said forcing himself not to smack the younger alpha upside the head like a child," I once found Al Sahim up on the wall at night. This was before the two of you bonded. It was the full moon that night. He didn't notice me as he stared up at the moon almost longingly. What if Al Sahim did hide a similar tattoo? At the height of this happening Al Sahim would have been at the right age. That was three years before I was sent and Al Sahim was five."

Ras' eyes flashed knowingly. The man knew that he was right. Now they just had to find out whether or not that the young man had gone to Japan and why. They were interrupted by Ras' phone ringing. He answered and said," Yes." He listened for a moment then put it on speaker. He said," Say that again."

A resigned sigh came from the other end of the line that Sayf identified as Al Owal. He said," Al Sahim is not using any of his league aliases to leave the country. One of the attendants did say a man matching his description boarded a flight heading to Japan. She said that he had flashed a special police badge and she had no choice but to let him through." Sayf watched Ras stiffen at the news. This was proving their theory on the young man.

The questions was why did he run? What caused this? Al Owal continued," I contacted one of our people in Japan. They confirmed that two days ago a blond haired man known as Second Lieutenant Wolf arrived from Tibet. They said that this was his first visit in the last seven years. One moment my liege this is our contact in Japan." The line went dead for a moment before it rang again. Al Owal came back and said," Sir, I lost him by just a few hours. All I know is that he returned to the States. He gone."

Al Sayf inwardly flinched at the sound his lord made. He knew the man was worried about his omega but he can't take it out on one of his men. While he sympathized with him he knew he couldn't show it. He was the sword he had to keep his own emotions under control. His lord turned his fierce gaze on him snapping the phone shut. It took all of his self control not to flinch back. Ras said," I want all hunters sent out to find him. I want him back alive, and unharmed. Use any force or means necessary. If he won't come back willingly use his family."


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver's POV

I sat at one of the cafes in Starling City drinking straight black coffee. I had been there a week watching and following my sister. I smiled fondly as I watched her pass in front of the shop coming back from school. My eyes widened as she walked into the shop and right behind her was Sarah Lance. I thought ducking my head so they couldn't see me,: Shit! Shit! Shit!: Thea was the only one who had seen me in both Scepter 4 and HOMRA clothes. She knew exactly what my sword looked like. It was time for me to leave.

Luck was on my side that Thea wasn't looking my way when I left the shop. I felt eyes on my back just as the door closed. Not wanting to risk my cover I jogged down the street and ducked into an alley. I climbed up onto the rooftop hiding so that I couldn't be seen, but could still see over the top. I saw Sarah run down the alley after me.

I cursed myself for my own carelessness. I should have anticipated this. I watched her look around obviously trying to find some sign of where I went. She turned back disappointed heading back to the cafe. I breathed a sigh of relief as she left. That had been too close. I stood ready to climb back down when a voice said," I thought so. Where do you think your going Scepter 4 dog?"

I blinked and asked myself,: Did she just call me a dog? What the hell Sarah?: She said her anger getting the better of her," You better answer me dog!" I smiled suddenly glad I was wearing my hoodie with the hood pulled up. She likely just caught a glimpse of the clansmen symbol.

I activated my voice changer before I said," I am not here for trouble Canary." I felt her stiffen at my using her vigilante name. She asked her suspicion clear," Who are you?"

I shrugged and said," No one of consequence. I'm just in town for a few days." With that I leapt from over the side of the roof top. Using my blue aura I softened my landing and took off to the clock tower. The old clock tower showed the signs of me living in it but only barely. Someone could easily mistake the signs for a homeless dweller.

My bag lay against the far wall in it was my league uniform and my HOMRA hoodie. As I sat there I wonders how long before my alpha sent Al Owal after me. He had to know that I was gone by now. I sighed and thought,: The longer I stay here the more likely that the hunters will find out I'm here. If they find that out they will go after my family.:

It wasn't until three nights later that something happened. Because of what had happened in the Glades people hated the Queens. A group of these people kidnapped Thea. For the first time in five years I went to the Queen mansion. This time I was in my league uniform with my Scepter 4 sword instead of a league sword. I called upon my scent seeker ability. I found Thea's scent.

I followed the scent to a warehouse. I went in through rooftop window. I spotted three alphas surrounding my alpha of a sister. I had to make a decision whether to kill them now or wait and see if Sarah found them. They slowly began to circle her and one pulled out a knife. I could see them arguing about something but I couldn't hear what was being said. The one with the knife began to move closer to her and I made my decision in that instant.

I drew my bow nocking an arrow taking aim at the one with the knife. I let the arrow fly and it hit the man in his throat. His free hand went up to his throat before he tumbled forward dying chocking on his own blood. Turning on my voice changer I said nocking another arrow," Leave the Queen heiress alone! Or you will end up like your friend!"

They looked at each other and then said," You should just leave archer. She isn't worth your protection." I let another arrow hitting the one closest to Thea in the heart. There was only one left. He looked at his dead friends before running. I drew back another arrow before releasing it into his throat. With that I dropped to the floor and drawing my knife from my belt. I cut her from the bonds holding her to a chair.

She rubbed her wrists where the ropes had been too tight. She said turning to see my retreating figure," Thank you. Why did you save me?" I said glancing over my shoulder at her," Because I'm not a monster. Stay safe Miss Queen."

Before she could say anything else I was gone. The next day on the news they didn't mention that the kidnappers were killed by arrows. This I was grateful for since that would have been a clear indicator that a member of the league was in town. I was back in the clock tower sharpening my sword. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before Ras figured out where I had run too. I only hoped they would stay away from Scepter 4 or HOMRA. I shuddered at the thought of the league interrogating a member of HOMRA. That would end in a large amount of bloodshed.

The door opened revealing a teenager close to Thea's age holding a bag of Big Belly Burger. She said handing it to me," I heard something interesting in town this morning." I looked up from grabbing a hamburger. She took it as a sign to continue," I heard that the Doll Maker is out of Iron Heights again. I heard that he might go after Detective Lance."

I asked curious," Why?" She said rolling her eyes," I forgot that you were gone for years. Detective Lance was the one who caught him for four years ago."

A flash of recognition crossed my face then I carefully school my features. Carefully sheathing my sword I said," Stay here tonight. You will be safe here at least." She asked recognizing the look," What are you going to do?"

I said coldly," I'm going to hunt him down and kill him." She grabbed my arm as I walked past her. Instincts kicked in and I grabbed her wrist twisting it painfully until she let out a gasp of pain. The gasp caused me to come back to myself. I said letting go," I'm sorry Sin. You made my training kick in. I'm sorry."

She said rubbing her wrist," It's okay dude. I should have known better. It's only been a week since you left the psychos you call family. I understand but I don't want you to kill anyone." I said with a sigh," Sometimes to protect those you care about you have to take another's life."


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver's POV

I followed Detective Lance through the city watching his every move. I was hoping if I followed him it would lead to the Doll Maker. I sat on the rooftop above him watching as he pulled out his phone that had started ringing. When he answered I could see the blood drain from his face. Something had happened.

He rushed off and I had to run without making sure about the noise I was making just to keep up. He led me straight to a warehouse on the far side of town. He rushed inside without a thought about his own safety. As I entered I had to bite down on my lip to keep from crying out as my shoulder flared in pain. I stumbled over to a wall until I was leaning against the wall.

I could feel the anger of Mikoto it was so extreme that I could feel from half a world away. The pain was damn near debilitating. Soon it let up and my worry grew. After I was done here I would need to contact them and find out what was going on. I felt a push on my bond not belonging to either King.

I felt comfort and love being pushed through the bond. It was from my alpha. I shook my head and locked down the bond even further. I could not get distracted I had a job to do. I went farther in and saw Laurel hooked up to a strange machine. My eyes widened as I realized that the machine was what killed the other victims. While Quentin distracted the insane omega I drew back an arrow. I waited until the insane man was far enough away from the machine I let it fly.

The tube was disconnected from the machine. The detective's eyes flew to wear I stood as I turned my arrow upon the omega. I said growling," Detective get Laurel out of here. I'll take care of the Doll Maker." The man nodded to me running to his daughter. The Doll Maker ran away heading to the back of the warehouse. I chased after him and I saw a figure in black do the same. The Canary had arrived.

When I made it into the back of the warehouse I found the Canary holding the insane omega from behind. She looked at me taking note of sword and uniform. She glared angrily at me as I drew back an arrow. I knew that I had been on her radar since I killed Thea's kidnappers. This though was our first official encounter excluding the rooftop meeting. I let the arrow fly piercing the insane omega's eye.

Without another look I took off back up to the rooftops. I watched with a faint smile on my face as Quentin and Laurel came out of the warehouse. As I stood I felt something wrap around my arms. Looking down I was caught in a rope trap. Sarah came into view and she asked," Who are you?" I smirked behind my mask. I could easily get myself free from this but I was curious about what she was up to.

I said calmly," Just another warrior." She had her bowstaff resting on her shoulders then it was pointed to the sword resting on my right hip. She said," Yet you wear the same outfit as Malcolm Merlyn but have the sword of Scepter 4. So I'll ask again who are you?"

I shook my head and said," if I told you, you would never be the same again... Sarah." With her name I raised my head so that she could see my eyes. When our eyes met recognition flared in hers. She pulled down my mask and the hood to my uniform. She said in wonderment," Oliver... Your alive."

I smiled sadly and said," I'll let you process this." With that I threw down a smoke pellet and cut myself free of the ropes. By the time the smoke had cleared I was long gone.

Al Sayf POV

He went to the crime scene of where the Doll Maker had been killed. He was accompanied by Al Owal. The man unwillingly allowed him to come even on the orders of Ras Al Ghul. All members of the league knew how protective he was of Oliver. They heard the older detective say," I was trying to get to my daughter that, that bastard had hooked up to his machine. He told me that this was revenge for locking him up. My daughter was about to die when an arrow," The two assassins looked at each other knowingly," pierced the tube stopping the machine."

The man took a breath to compose himself before he continued," The man had a voice changer on so I don't know what he sounded like. But when he stepped out of the shadows he was dressed like the dark archer. Instead of killing me he told me to go check on my daughter... No he told me specifically by name to get Laurel out of there. How in the hell did that archer know my daughter's name?"

Al Sayf listened as the man continued to rant before they had enough and left. Al Owal said," So Al Sahim is here. It would be best to track him and return him immediately not giving him a chance to run." While Sayf didn't like it he also knew that it was best to prevent the young omega from escaping. He wanted to know what had caused him to run more than anything.

Typically the omega was very open with him even with things he could not tell his alpha. Lately the omega had been more closed off as if something was bothering him. Al Owal asked suddenly breaking through Sayf's thoughts," What do you know of Al Sahim sword skills? I only know of his training with me."

Sayf blinked for a moment before he said," He is skilled with a sword but with the one we gave him it seemed awkward for him. I believe if he got ahold of a sword made for him then he could be one of the best swordsmen in the league." Al Owal blinked and said," Interesting. Then the next question would be where did he get his training?"

Sayf said," I thought that you said he was the Second Lieutenant of Scepter 4. Am I wrong?" Al Owal shook his head and said," No I was able to get in contact with their main superior. The Second Lieutenant had been killed in action seven years ago. They never promoted anyone to that position in honor of his sacrifice."

This news shocked Sayf. It was rare that a military group would given up an entire position for one person. Sayf said," He must have done something very special to receive such an honor." Al Owal nodded solemnly and said," He did. He gave his life to save the Captain's life. He took two bullets. One just behind the shoulder and the second to the collar bone. He died in surgery."

Oliver's POV

Later that night I lay in Sarah's apartment. She had found me a few hours after my identity had been revealed. She offered to let me stay in her apartment for the time being. The pull of the moon was steadily getting strong. I had been avoiding taking my new suppression pills to see if I could stay in control. It was two days from the full moon and I could feel my control slipping.

With my control slipping I could feel my alpha pressing on our bond more. The barrier I had erected over it was weakening. I could feel his comfort and I soaked it up like a sponge. With my inner wolf fighting me constantly it felt nice to have someone that cared. The pressure wasn't constant but I could feel it when I felt like everything was too much. The need to shift into my wolf form was nearly unbearable.

There was a knock on the door and Sarah said unsure," Ollie?" I gave a soft whine in response. I could hear her at the door and after a moment she opened it. She took one look at me curled up on the floor and rushed to my side. She pulled my head into her lap as she sat down and asked," Ollie what can I do?"

I shook my head and said," Nothing. I no one can help me until the beast inside calms down. No suppressors, Captain. Can't handle them..." Sarah sat there confused but ran her hand through my hair in an effort to calm me. Soon I was asleep with the wolf calmed slightly.

The next morning I awoke in an unfamiliar bed slightly more alert than the day before. The wolf was no longer pressing to break free. I was able to bring the barrier back up on my bond with my alpha. Opening my go bag I pulled out my league phone. I knew if I lost control the only ones that could subdue me. I went into the living room where Sarah was on the couch. She smiled and said," Good morning Ollie." I tossed her the phone and said," If I ever lose control again. Speed dial one. Tell him it's a class one emergency when asked for a confirmation phrase."

Reluctantly she said," I will Ollie. Promise me though I won't need to." I shook my and said," I won't make promises I can't keep."

The better part of the morning I spent in meditation trying to sync with my wolf. The last seven years had done their damage I was unable to sync. At lunch I kept to my own thoughts and by afternoon I was itching to get out of the house. I strapped my sword to my side and went into town.

I stopped at the coffee shop from a few days prior getting my normal black coffee. On my way out I ran straight into something. I said pushing past them," Sorry about that." I yelped in surprise when a hand gripped the back of my neck and pulled me outside. It guided me to a back alley way until I was pressed up against a wall. Looking up I saw the furious eyes of Al Sayf. I cursed my bad luck.

Oliver's POV

Al Sayf a tall old alpha stood holding me up against a wall. It had been less than a month since I had left Nanda Parbat. Since I had spoken to him. I could feel my wolf reacting to his scent. The scent that had comforted me from my nightmares. I let out a whine letting my wolf briefly come forward. I could tell by the flash in his eyes that mine had specks of gold in them. He tilted my head to the side checking me for injuries before he let out a soft rumble.

The rumble soothed the wolf and any resistance I had faded. I could not fight him no matter whether I wanted to or not. He saw the fight leave my eyes and stance. He pulled me down to the ground and asked," Why lýkos? Why did you leave?" I blinked at the strange name he had chosen for me. It had been a long time since he had used it. I sighed and looked down at the ground refusing to meet the alphas eyes. I said quietly," I was slowly losing control Al Sayf. I still am and I can't risk returning home."

He asked putting his hand on my chin forcing me to look at him," The gold fleck within your eyes? Al... No Oliver what's going on? Let me help you." I shook my head and said," Al Sayf no one can help me. Not you not Ras. The call of the moon is too strong now."

Sayf searched my eyes before he whispered," Oliver you cannot just abandon the league and you mate. You knew this when you joined us." I leaned into his touch and said," I can't keep killing Al Sayf. I can't do this anymore. It is destroying what is left of my soul."

Sayf froze I could tell he was trying to make sense of what I was telling him. He sighed and gave another comforting rumble. That made me look up at him curiously. He asked," If you were given the chance to heal before returning... Where would you go?" My eyes glazed over remembering the forests near my house and the mountains within the Rockies. I said," I would likely go to the mountains far away from anyone. Or deep into the forest. I would spend my time away from people until I could heal and gain control."

Al Sayf said with a resigned sigh," I won't say anything to Al Owal. You better leave town now before he is able to track you down. I also won't say anything to your bonded." I smiled gratefully and said," Thank you Al Sayf.

The old alpha said cupping my face," Don't think me yet lýkos. You will have to face your mate sooner or later. The longer you run from him the worse it will be." I nodded and said," I know Al Sayf... Wait follow me I do have something you can take to him."

Though confused as to what he could possibly take to my mate he followed me. I took him to the clock tower where I lifted one of the floorboards. Inside was a necklace of a wolf made out of pure silver. I handed it to Al Sayf he looked at it warily before turning a questioning gaze to me. I had to tear my gaze away from the necklace. It was one of my most valuable possessions. Tatara had it made for me three weeks after he had rescued me. I had long since placed extra aura in it as protections in case I ever had the need for them. It would protect my mate in case of an aura attack.

I said turning my back readying myself to leave," Give that to my mate. It is one of my most prized and precious possessions. Tell him... Tell him I'm sorry." Al Sayf grabbed my arm as I went to leave. He saw the pain and heartbreak on my face. He said trying to get through to me," This isn't goodbye lýkos."

I shook my head and said," That's where your wrong. Goodbye Al Sayf." With that I was gone leaving Al Sayf in the tower alone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N please R&R. I would also appreciate those who favorite and follow.

Al Sayf's POV

It had been three weeks since he had left Oliver in Starling City. Al Owal refused to believe that the young omega had left the city. Since that day there had not been any sign of him. They had followed the Canary around that led to dead ends. Finally they were on their way back to Nanda Parbat.

When they landed several members of the league were waiting for them. When they saw that they were alone their faces fell. They all had expected the two top members to bring Al Sahim back to them. When they entered the meeting hall Al Sayf noticed that his lord looked exhausted. The alpha looked strained from trying to reach his omega through their bond.

He stood their quietly waiting for Al Owal to finish his report. His silence had been noticed by the Demon's Head. When Al Owal was finished he dismissed the man but asked Sayf to stay. He demanded from the older alpha," What do you know of my mate?" Sayf pulled the necklace out from his pocket and said handing it to the man," Oliver asked me to give this to you."

Ras Al Ghul's eyes' flashed with barely withheld anger. He said his voice rumbled with an angry growl," You let my mate leave with only giving you a necklace." Sayf sighed and said," That necklace my lord was one of his most prized possessions. He always had that with him even on missions. Even when he was retrieved from the island."

Ras looked down at the necklace finally taking notice of kind of necklace it was. It turned it over looking at the the wolf. Sayf had realized that most likely the young Second Lieutenant of Scepter 4 was in face Oliver Queen. The only thing was he had no proof. There was no tattoo besides the league tattoo. Ras said quietly," I've seen this symbol before on one of our recruits before Oliver."

He called for one of the messengers to go get an older member of the league. Ten minutes later a white haired man with a scar down the side of his face walked in. He gave a bow and said," My lord you called for me." It was the Al Thi'b the Wolf of the league. Ras said his eyes hardened," Show me your right forearm." A flash of pure fear crossed the older man's face but he did as he was told. On the inner part of his right forearm was a wolf tattoo its nose pointed to the sky.

They stared at it. The tattoo was almost a carbon copy of the necklace. He asked," What is this about my lord?" Ras rubbed his eyes tiredly and said showing him the necklace," My mate sent me this through Al Sayf. What do you know of this?"

Al Thi'b's eyes widened as he recognized the necklace. He asked looking between the two men," Al Sahim? Was that his?" When Sayf nodded the man's face drained of all color. He said looking only at Ras," My lord I never realized that Al Sahim was a boy that I met years ago. This boy was the most powerful of any scent seeker I had ever come across. That is what this symbol means and he likely has sealed his tattoo in blue aura."

Ras asked confusion crossing his face before it became a mask again," Blue aura?" The man blinked before he remembered who he was talking to. He said," My lord let me explain in full before you interrupt me," at Ras nod he continued," Late in World War 2 a group of German and Japanese scientists were trying to create a kind of solider that would change the world. A man by the name of Adolf K. Weismann succeeded in creating something known as the slates. It started with mice using a handful of colored auras. Then the building was bombed."

The man's eyes hardened with unspoken anger as he continued," The bombs were dropped from English planes. It killed several of the scientists including Adolf's own older sister. The Slates that day had chosen their first king. Adolf K. Weismann became the First and Silver King. The Lieutenant who had been in charge of the project became the Second and Gold King. Later more kings were declared until there were a total of seven colors. Silver, Gold, Red, Blue, Green, Grey, and Colorless. Each had special abilities that came with their colors. The auras were what declared their colors."

He rubbed the mark on his forearm and said his face falling with sadness," With the Kings also came the being with special abilities such as scent seekers. These appeared mostly at random and were not given to us by a king. For the most part unless we caused trouble we were left alone. That was until Jin Hibari lost his mind after a Damocles Down incident. He decided that he wanted to be the Fourth and Blue King forever. He tried to make an eighth King. All scent seekers were rounded up and experimented on. I was lucky and was too old for the range they wanted. Rumors had it that a billionaires son was in the experimentation. Then just over three years after those rumors it was said that all but a single child had been killed."

Ras was about to interrupt but Sayf placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. It was several moments before Al Thi'b could speak again. The man's eyes had a haunted look about them. There was more to this story than what had been said. When he did continue they had to strain to hear him," Then as suddenly as it began it ended. Jin Hibari was killed seconds before his sword fell. Rumors came that a new king had been crowned. The Eighth and Black King. His ability that was confirmed was that if he bonded to a king their sword would never fall. We all heard about him but no one knew his name. One way to tell is that he has three tattoos. The Red kings mark, the blue kings and then his scent seeker mark. No one knows his true name except for him."

Ras asked almost sounding unsure," You think that it could be Oliver? Why can't we see these marks that he supposedly has?" Al Thi'b shook his head and said," I'm not completely sure on that. There was rumors that he learned how to seal his auras but they weren't confirmed."

This had Ras thinking while they couldn't confirm it without asking the omega. He dismissed the younger man before sitting in his chair. Sayf said tiredly," My lord, this is just going from bad to worse. What are we going to do if it's true? We know nothing about the aura users. The league avoids Japan for that exact reason."

Ras said with a quiet nod," I know. I still hold out the hope that he will return on his own. As unlikely as that is." Ras nodded and Sayf took it as a sign of dismissal.

Oliver's POV

I lay under shady tree in the forest outside of a small town in Arkansas. It had been six months since I had left Starling City and nearly 7 since I had left Nanda Parbat. I was in my wolf form that weighed in at nearly 200 pounds. My fur was as black as night.

In this form I couldn't block the bond with either my alpha or Reisi. Though Reisi knew better my alpha did not. Every day I felt him pushing his worry though the bond. I could feel that he had questions. That he still loved me and he was worried. The last six months had allowed me time to sync with my wolf once more.

I had spent almost my entire time in my wolf form traveling from forest to forest. I felt my mate press on the bond the feelings of comfort and love coming through. The call to return to Nanda Parbat was extremely strong. It had not been this strong since I had entered my wolf form. I whined at the feeling the feelings never leaving.

For the first time since I had left Starling I shifted back into my human form. I could tell that I was dirty and in desperate need of a change of clothes. Before I could go off the phone that I kept with me rang. I answered and said," Yes." Sarah's voice said," Oliver its Thea."

Two days later I was back in Starling. I made my way to the Verdant waiting until everyone but Sarah had left. She said cleaning up the bar," You let the door squeak on your way in." I snorted and said," So you would know that I was here. What happened?"

She took a knife out from behind the bar. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized the knife. It was a league knife one of the hunters had arrived to hunt me. They would likely go after my family. I looked at Sarah and asked," What is the news on my family?" She smiled fondly as she said," Thea is working here most days. Your mom though is trying to run for mayor. Don't give me that look she is trying to rebuild this city."

I sighed I knew where my mother was coming from but did she really think people would elect her after everything. Now I needed to find the one that was after my family. Sarah reached behind the bar and threw me something. Catching it I saw that it was the lighter that I thought I had lost. She said with a faint smile," I found that outside of where you were last seen. It must have fallen out of your pocket." I grinned as I placed it back in my pocket feeling good about having the lighter in my pocket.

Sarah looked like something was still bothering her. I asked with a sigh," What is it?" She said rubbing her eyes tiredly," Some weird killings lately. The person could walk through walls and a few guys had a weird game on their phone... What?"

I sputtered until I could get my emotions under control. I said looking at her," I know what your up against. I need you to give me that phone I gave you back. I cannot take them on by myself." She tossed me the phone and I dialed Reisi's number. It took a moment for him to answer. I said," Captain, we have a problem."

I could practically feel him stiffen over the phone. He asked," What kind of problem, Wolf?" I said looking over at Sarah," JUNGLE is here in Starling. They are killing people Reisi."

Reisi was silent for a moment and said," Give me two hours to gather the squads and we will take off heading to Starling. Try to find out what they are after until we get there." I said quietly," Captain I can't. I have another problem that I have to deal with. I'll give Sarah Lance your number anything she finds out will be reported directly to you."

He sighed before he said resignedly," Fine but be safe Wolf." I smiled softly as I said," I will Captain."

After I hung up I snatched up Sarah's phone and input Reisi's number in it. I said pointing to it," That number if you find out anything about the group behind the murders call it. Reisi Munakata will help you." She asked confused," What are you going to do?"

I turned to her my eyes cold," I'm going to stop the ones after my family." She grabbed my arm and asked," Who are they Oliver?"

I said with a growl," The League of Assassins." She blinked then said wit a surprising amount of conviction," That where you were since the island. You became a killer."

I said with just as much conviction," The island made me a killer just like it did you Sarah. They just improved my skills." She grabbed my arm and said," You can't go after them. They will kill you."

I gave her a feral grin feeling my wolf push to the surface. She looked up into my face and gasped. I knew that my eyes must by flashing gold instead of just flecks. She asked," What happened to you Oliver?" I said shaking her hands off," That's the thing Sarah. I've always been like this I just had more control before. The League won't kill me. While they won't hesitate to go after my family they can't kill me."

I checked to make sure my sword was sharpened to a deadly point before I left the club. Scenting the air I could smell the JUNGLE clansmen in the city. I could also smell an alpha nearby that also had the scent of blood on them. A lot of blood. Whoever had come for me was experienced in killing most likely a high ranking member of the league.

I walked down the street intending on going to the clocktower to prepare for my impending battle. I stopped when before me a figure in dark clothing that as I took a closer look was league garb dropped to the street. The scent in the air was familiar and I growled. Al Owal stepped forward giving a growl of his own.

The sound was pure alpha that made my omega side come out. It made me want to submit and do what he asked. I had to fight the instinct to glare at the man. The instincts were strong than ever since I had synchronized with my wolf. The gold must have still been in my eyes because he froze when he could see them. He said after taking a deep breath," Al Sahim, you return is awaited in Nanda Parbat."

I said shaking my head," I'm not going back. At least not yet." I could see the anger flash within the older man's eyes. He said calmly but the underlying threat still there," That is not your choice Al Sahim. You will be coming back with me."

I placed my hand on my sword in preparation for battle. Three shadows dropped down surrounding me cutting off all chances of escape. I cursed my luck. They had been waiting for me to go the Verdant. They placed the knife on purpose to bring me out of hiding. Al Owal took a step closer to me causing my attention to return to him. He said," You are strong Al Sahim but you have never been able to beat me in a swords fight. Back down."

I said tightening the hold on my sword," No way in hell. Besides Al Owal you have never fought me with this blade. This blade was made for me years ago. Emergency sword release." The seal on my blade was released and I drew it. I held it in front of me in a typical Scepter 4 stance.

The stance was close to a open fencer stance. Unlike with League stances I held the blade with one hand. They slowly encircled me, and I knew alone I could not take four members of the league on by myself even with my auras. I slowed my breathing activating the blue aura within me. It was weaker due to the seal on my clansmen mark. A faint blue glow surrounded my sword. The men stared at it in surprise. Al Owal said staring at it," So it is true. You are a member of the Blue Kings clan."

I blinked in surprise that he knew of this. I asked cocking my head to the side," How do you know about the Captain?" I felt someone come up behind us. Looking over my shoulder I saw Sarah. Breathing a sigh of relief I turned my attention back to Al Owal. I said calmly," Leave now Al Owal. I cannot return to Nanda Parbat. At least not yet."

Al Owal shook his head and said drawing his own sword," I cannot do that lýkos. I heard about the nickname for you from Al Sayf. It suits you." I said feeling my wolf try to take over," You have no idea."

He lunged at me bringing his sword over his head. I heard Sarah engage two of the other members. This left me with Al Owal and one of member. As I dodged the attack from Al Owal I had to bring my sword up into a guard as the others sword came as if to break my head open. I kicked the second member in the stomach throwing a glance at Sarah who was holding her own.

Al Owal engaged me again aiming low so that any wounds I would receive wouldn't be fatal. I kept on the defensive while I wanted to get away I didn't want to kill him. Al Owal had aided me in recovering from what I had experienced on the island. He had been a sort of mentor to me and if I could avoid it I wouldn't kill him.

The clash of our swords sent sparks into the streets lighting them up like fireworks. Blow after blow I matched him. I was perfectly in sync with my wolf and in time with swordsmanship that I hadn't used since I was 18. As I fended off another attack an idea came to me. I pushed him back and as he came at me again I stuck my sword in the ground. As I did so I activated my blue aura and created a shield around me.

The shield blew back Al Owal nearly across the street. I blinked for half a second. I really had not expected that to work. I saw an opening to run off into the night but I knew I could not leave Sarah to fend for herself. I moved to aid her when the second member engaged me again. He held me from aiding Sarah until Al Owal could rejoin the fight. When Al Owal did he slipped back into the shadows.

I could feel myself beginning to tire from the constant use of aura. Slowly my movements became less precise and the sword began to become much heavier than before.

As I dodged another attack he slipped into the shadows. The second man engaged me again. As I lunged at him a hand on my collar pulled me off balance. The hand continued to pull until I tumbled to the ground. I tried to regain my feet but something hit me in the stomach. A heavy body pinned me to the ground keeping my sword arm down on the ground.

Al Owal was the one holding me and kept me there. I growled and tried to throw him off but he held tight. The second man switched with him. While lighter than Al Owal he still was strong enough to hold me there.

Knowing that there was no way I could throw them off I muttered to low for them to hear," No blood. No bone. No ash." My red aura while weak still burned the two men fighting to subdue me. Both men had to jump up to stop the burning. I was barely able to get back to my feet. Exhaustion was kicking in making it extremely hard for me to keep up a decent guard.

I heard a crash behind me and saw a victorious smirk on Al Owal's face. He tilted his head to the side and said," I do believe victory is ours, lýkos." I stole a glance over my shoulder and saw that one member had a sword at Sarah's throat. She looked like she was out cold. Al Owal's arms crossed his arms over his chest and asked," What will you do now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver's POV

I stared at the man before growling in frustration. He just watched calmly waiting for me to make my decision. I knew if I didn't lay down my sword and surrender he would kill Sarah. If I did I would be forced to return to Nanda Parbat. Looking once more at Sarah laying limply in the league member's arms I made my decision.

I sheathed my sword the seal activating as I did so and placed it on the ground. I stepped away from the sword and in an instant two members had me by the arms. I was too exhausted to fight them anymore and just stood there as they shackled my hands and feet.

Al Owal placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me to where they had a car hidden. He kept one hand against the back of my neck to keep me from running off. At this point it was unnecessary. I barely had the energy to walk much less run. He put me in the back seat sitting down next to me while two of the three others got in the front. The one that had caught Sarah said," It was good working with you sir. I'll walk back to my safe house." Al Owal gave him a silent nod. When the car started up the vibration lulled me into a restless sleep. I knew there was no way I was getting out of this and it was best to get some rest while I could.

Al Owal's POV

He watched in mild amusement as Al Sahim's eyes slowly drifted closed. It was painfully obvious at how exhausted the younger man was. He had been surprised at the skill the young man had used his sword at. Even for a member of the league it surpassed many.

What had surprised him even more was the faint blue glow around the blade. Only once had Al Owal crossed blades with a member of Scepter 4 and he had lost. The only reason why they had won this fight was because the omega was out of practice. He had a feeling that if it had been a few years prior the fight would have ended much differently.

Scepter 4 was well known for their skilled swordsmen that rivaled even the league's. He pushed up the omega's sleeve to his shirt but the skin was unblemished. He could tell he had woken the man but didn't say anything just leaned back in his own seat. He listened as the man's breathing slowed and evened out so that he was asleep.

It only took them ten minutes to reach the airport. He nudged Al Sahim who awoke with a start searching around him until they locked eyes. After a moment recognition lit the man's eyes. He followed without question or complaint Al Owal to the pain and sat where indicated like a man to the executioners. Once the pilot had taken off he pulled his phone out and hit speed dial one.

After a quick confirmation phrase he was patched through. A deep voice said," Report." Al Owal said with a smile," My liege we have captured Al Sahim. We are currently on the plane heading home." On the other line Ras breathed a sigh of relief bringing a small smile to Al Owal's face. Ras said," Good work. I look forward to your return to Nanda Parbat. Is he awake?"

Al Owal looked to where to omega was sitting crosslegged in a meditative state. He said," He's awake my lord just meditating. Do you wish me to give him the phone?" He sensed the other alpha's hesitation at interrupting his omega. The alpha said with a quiet rumble barely audible through the phone," Yes give him the phone."

Oliver's POV

I opened my eyes dropping out of meditation when I felt Al Owal come closer. I looked up when he said," It's for you Al Sahim." He tossed me the phone and walked a short distance away to where he could still see me but sit comfortably. I picked up the phone and said hesitantly," Yes."

A deep, rumbling, familiar voice said," Oliver." The voice sent shivers down my spine and I strengthened the barriers around the bond we shared. I may have been on my way back but that didn't mean I was going to drop the block so soon. The alpha said sounding hurt," Oliver I'm glad you are safe now."

I said viciously," I was safe as I was Ras. The league was the only unsafe thing after me. I can handle myself. I'm not some weak omega who can't fight." I heard the soft rumble as Ras tried to placate me and felt him push with all of his mate of the block of our bond. I held fast but the fight had drained me of most of my strength. The block held but only just.

Ras said," Oliver I do not see you as weak. But you swore an oath to the league and to me. That is not something you can break on a whim." I yelled right before chucking the phone at Al Owal," You don't understand anything Ras! I didn't leave because I wanted to! I left because I had to!"

Al Owal ducked just in time to avoid being hit with the phone, but it shattered on impact from the force I had used. Now more than ever I wished I wasn't restrained so at least I could curl up and sleep. Spending six months in wolf form changed a lot of things about a person. I was used to sleeping curled up into a ball with my tail wrapped around to my nose. This was going to be a long trip.

It was nearly a day later when we finally landed in Nanda Parbat. Al Owal unshackled me knowing I had nowhere to run. I followed Al Owal off the plane and was not surprised to see the entire league waiting for us. Ras stood in front with Nyssa at his side. She gave me a comforting smile but my face was hard as stone. I could feel Ras pushing on our bond trying to comfort me.

With my strength back I was able to keep our bond blocked even at such close proximity. I had stopped right at the end of the ramp until Al Owal pushed me forward. I glared at the alpha but obliged. He pushed me until I stood before Ras. I stood my chin tilted up slightly in defiance. Ras said rumbling," Welcome home Al Sahim." I said giving him a short polite bow," My lord."

He looked hurt at my short greeting and using his title only. Nyssa gave me a questioning glance but kept her silence. He sighed when I kept my own silence and led us back to the fortress. Ras took me to the meeting room and before dismissing Al Owal and the others. The younger alpha handed him my sword. With everyone gone he turned his fierce gaze upon me.

I was somewhat proud of myself when I did not flinch away from him. He watched me silently for a moment but I could feel him once again pressing on our bond. I said breaking the silence," No matter how much you press, my lord, it will not open for you." The hurt was clear on the man's rugged features. He wanted nothing more than things to return to how they were before I had left. After a moment of silence he said," Al Sahim as punishment for leaving Nanda Parbat without permission you will spend the next week in the cells. After that you will spend time standing on the wall until I say otherwise."

He nodded to the guards over my shoulder before turning his back on me. As they led me to the cells I thought,: As punishments go that is light. If I had been anyone else I would have been flogged for my insolence.: They left me in the cells under the main part of Nanda Parbat. They had not changed much since my days as an initiate. I had a sinking feeling that the cells would bring out the memories I had worked so hard to bury.

Memories of a time before the island. I could only hope that I was wrong because the memories could very well desync me from my wolf. Which at this point could bring disastrous consequences. As day turned into night I could feel myself slipping into the dangerous memories.

Flashback  
20 years prior

I came home from school to find my mom and dad sitting on the couch. They looked up at me as I said," Hi mom, dad I'm back from school." My mom said with a strange smile," Oliver come sit down. There is something we need to talk about."

I looked between them my father looked positively livid. The look scared me I had never seen such a look on his face before. I looked at my mom who nodded encouragingly. I sat on the couch opposite of them and my mom said," Oliver you have been asked to be apart of an exchange program." I blinked I had heard of this kind of thing. We had a German student in my kindergarten class. I asked excitedly," Where am I going?! Is it far away?"

She said," Japan. The school is well known and has many special programs. Would you like to go?" I nodded excitedly. I had always wanted to go see other countries. I was curious about other countries and people.

For three days we prepared for my departure. The school wanted me to come immediately even though I had just started kindergarten. My mom put me on our private jet alone. The school wanted me to meet with them alone. My father didn't like the idea of me leaving to where he couldn't keep an eye on me. When the plane landed I noticed strange people in blue uniforms. Each of person had a sword belted to their sides. A black haired cold eyes man came into the plane. He asked looking at me," Oliver Queen?"

I nodded terrified of the man in front of me. He said gripping the back of my shirt," Follow me." He pushed me out of the plane and down to where a group of vans were waiting. As the car started I felt a burning sensation in the inner part of my right forearm. I whimpered and the sound caught the attention of the man who had spoken to me. He grabbed my arm pulling me forward and pushed my shirt sleeve forward. My eyes widened as I saw a wolf pointing its nose to the sky mark on my arm. He said to one of the men," Scent Seeker a wolf."

The man that had wrote it down and whistled. He said," That's a rare one. Wolves are one in a hundred right, Captain?" The cold eyed man and said," Yes it is. You my little friend are one of the rarest scent seekers alive."

I squeaked," What is a scent seeker?" He said his glare pinning me to the seat," You are. We will make a king out of one of you."

End of flashback

Ras Al Ghul's POV

A scream tore across the hall of Nanda Parbat. It set his teeth on edge at the pained sound. One of his elite guards came rushing in," My lord the scream came from the cells." That had Ras on his feet within a second. It had been years since Oliver had made such a sound. Ras ran to the cells but someone had beaten him there.

Al Sayf stood in the doorway hitting his hands against something blocking him. He turned to give Ras a withering look. He said hitting his fists against whatever was blocking him," I can't get through. He put up an aura shield around the room..." He blinked looking at the necklace that Oliver had sent back with him that lay on Ras chest. He said," You try my lord. Maybe that necklace will allow you through."

Ras stepped up to the blueish barrier that kept him from going to his mate. He pressed his hand against it but it didn't allow him through. He pushed harder but a voice stopped him," Don't! We can't risk his Sword of Damocles activating!" Al Thi'b stood in the entrance to the cells. He pushed past Ras without a second thought.

Ras watched as the aging man rolled up his shirt sleeve baring the wolf tattoo to the shield. He stepped through the shield and it surprised everyone that it had allowed him to pass. Ras paced in front of the cell waiting for the barrier to go down. All the while thoughts raced through his head. :Why is this happening? Oliver what's going on with you?: All heads spun when the barrier suddenly dropped. Al Sayf rushed in before Ras could even react.

Al Thi'b held the blond omega close. The omega's eyes were tightly shut his breathing coming in short gasps. Al Thi'b looked at them and said," Ras he can't stay here. I was able to get him to drop his aura shield, but he doesn't trust anyone right now." Sayf dropped to his knees before the young man and said," Oliver look at me."

The young man opened his eyes they were glazed over not truly seeing him as he said," Oliver Queen is dead. The Wolf rises with the moon." Al Thi'b said," Shit. He must have reverted back to the state he was in before he rescued."

Ras asked terrified at seeing such a look in his mate's eyes," What can I do?" Al Thi'b shook his head and said softly," I don't think there is anything we can do. We just have to wait for him to come out of it."


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver's POV

I opened my eyes and was not surprised to find that I was in my mindscape. I saw my auras that were violently trying to activate. The worst aura was my black aura the aura that was mine and mine alone. The black aura held my inner wolf that wanted nothing more than to be free. It was angry my memories of being trapped had forced it to awaken.

While the last six months had allowed me to gain some control this was beyond me. A soft sound came from behind me. I turned to see Reisi had entered my mindscape. He said smiling softly," Hello, Wolf. I felt your panic are you okay?" I shook my head mutely and he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into the touch soaking up his comfort. He activated his blue aura trying to cage my black aura. He said his deep voice calming my panic," Shh... Calm Wolf. Your panic won't help anything."

I lay my head into his shoulder trying to bring my breathing under control. I felt his hand on the back of my neck rubbing it soothingly. After a few moments I said," Reisi I'm back with the League of Assassins. I was captured in Starling and brought back." That made him stiffen and he asked cautiously," What did he do Wolf? Do I need to form a rescue operation"

I shook my head and said," No don't do that, Captain. I knew that if I came back I would be punished. I just did not expect part of the punishment to bring back... those memories." His arms tightened around me trying to bring comfort. I let out a whine the wolf finally calming.

I leaned back away from Reisi his hold tightened for a moment before he let go. I said looking away from him and said," Thank you Reisi. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." The soft smile reached his eyes as he said," Wolf I might not be your alpha but I am still bonded to you as kings. I will always look after you no matter what."

I mumbled as I stood up," Thank you Captain. I likely should to my body before someone comes to check on me." Reisi ruffled my hair and said," Be good Wolf. And if you need me you know how to get ahold of me."

With that he was gone and I focused on my body and my mindscape dissolved. I returned to my body not opening my eyes and trying to keep my breathing even. The first thing I noticed was that I was on a bed and no longer in a cell. I opened my eyes almost immediately recognizing the room Ras and I shared. A soft sound made my head swing towards the door my hand going for my lighter. Ras stood in the doorway watching me with a look of concern.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and said jokingly," Don't tell me I slept for the last week." He said coming closer cautiously," Oliver we had to take you out early. You screamed like someone was murdering you. Al Sayf beat me to the cells... Oliver there was a blue shield that kept us from reaching you."

I said looking away," Sorry that happens on occasion. Though it hasn't happened in years." He pushed his worry and fear at the bond. I let up on the barrier slightly feeling the rush of worry that he had for me. The feeling left me feeling much weaker than before. So much so that I had to lean back against the pillows.

He asked coming out from the doorway to sit on the bed. He asked," Oliver when was the last time something like that happened?" I flinched but said softly," I can't Ras. Like the island that is something I can't talk about."

He made a soft placating sound trying to calm my emotions that surged forward again. I whimpered as the wolf threw itself at the barrier Reisi had erected. Ras placed his hand on my forehead and said," Sleep Oliver. I will stay with you until you wake." I shook my head and said fearfully," You can't. I'm more dangerous now in my sleep."

He placed a hand on my chest and said," Oliver you would never hurt me. I know this and so do you." I said whimpering," I would never willingly hurt you. But I'm off my suppressants and the full moon isn't far off."

Ras pulled out a bag that held my suppressants and asked," Would these be it?" I nodded noticing the other bag he asked," What are these?"

I grinned and said," Activators. I used them a lot when I was still an active duty." Ras cocked his head to the side and asked," Active duty?"

I snapped my jaw shut with an audible click. I had said to much even if he was my alpha he could never understand. We were different even more so than the members of the league. King, clansmen, and strains made metahumans look normal. Each of us had trained hard to learn to control our powers some succeeded. Many didn't. I closed off our bond again not wanting him to feel my uncertainty. Ras said with a sigh," If you don't want me to stay with you at least let me send a member to sit with you. I don't want a repeat of earlier." I looked at him searching his eyes for an ulterior motive. When I didn't find one I gave a nod. He waited for a moment to see if I would say anything then left.

It was an hour later when the door opened again. I was changing into a fresh white button down shirt. Turning as I heard the door open and said," I guess Ras sent you." A familiar voice said and I could hear the smile behind it," Actually I volunteered lýkos."

My head shot up to see an amused Al Sayf standing in the doorway. I smiled and said," Al Say... Thank you. Do I have to stay here for the rest of my punishment?" The soft way I said his name made the old alpha smile kindly. He said mischievously," The Demon never said I couldn't take you out of the room. You up for a sparring session?"

I asked giving my own mischievous grin," Can I have my sword back?" He said a curious light in his eyes," Why not. I have a sneaking suspicion that you are better with that blade than any of our own."

I followed him to the training room where he pulled out my sword still sheathed due to the seal. He said tossing it to me," No one has been able to draw that blade. No one." I caught it and brought it down so that it was just off my right hip. I said my eyes colder than ice," No one is meant to. We are men of the sword. We draw our swords for our cause is pure. Wolf, ready."

I drew the sword the blue aura activating making the air around us electrify. Sayf whistled his amazement but I was disappointed. The aura was much weaker than normal due to seals on my clansmen marks. He picked out his blade a katana that he normally carried on him.

I brought my sword up into a loose guard as he took an offensive stance. I slowed my breathing activating my wolf senses so that I could sense everything around me. Sayf lunged at me and I blocked the sword with practiced ease. I went for his right shoulder causing him to side step me. I stepped forward blocking his escape forcing our swords to lock.

His eyes widened in surprise as I tried to knock his legs out from under him. He pushed me away stepping far enough away so he could watch me warily. I moved closer and he met me back in the middle our swords clashing sending sparks across the floor. I hissed as I blocked a strike the sword slipped down just enough to cut my upper bicep.

I added more force and speed to my attacks. He sidestepped one attack and brought his blade up blocking an overhead strike. Seeing an opening he struck at my midsection only to be stopped by a blue aura shield. It forced him to retreat then dissipated. He stared at where it had been for half a second then lowered his guard so that his sword tip pointed to the ground.

I blinked in surprise at this unexpected move. That was not a stance that I had seen before. It was almost like he was giving up but I knew that wasn't his style. I took a swipe at him and with a flick of his wrist his sword blocked it. I darted back away from him watching in barely restrained curiosity.

He cocked his head to the side judging my own stance. Scepter 4 taught us to fight with our dominant hand only leaving our other hand free to grab a knife hidden in our uniforms. Sayf and I circled each other judging the other defenses. He attacked which I met head on before retreating back. My wolf noticed three others walked in.

Sayf also took notice of our newcomers. With a nod to me he sheathed his blade. I followed his suit and picked up the sheath from the ground. I turned as I was sheathing my sword I turned to greet the newcomers. I paled when I saw Al Owal, Ras, and Nyssa. Al Owal stepped forward watching me closely. He held out his hand for the sword. I could tell this was a test to see if I would fight them again.

I took a deep calming breath before I handed over my sword. I saw a hint of approval in Al Owal's eyes as I did so. As fast as it had come though it was gone. Sayf turned to them and said crossing his arms over his chest," We were right. He is extradorinaiy with his own sword. He could hold his own against me easily. I shudder to think of what his Captain is like." I said glaring at him," Don't talk about me like I'm not here. Also Reisi and I used to fight regularly never once have I beat him."

Ras stepped up to calm me but I growled at him to stay away. He gave a hurt look but backed away. I turned to Sayf and said," Thank you for giving me the chance to burn off some of my energy. I guess I'll head back to the room." From the look on Ras' face he caught the way I said it. He said rumbling," Oliver. Your not a prisoner here."

I spun to face him baring my teeth like the wolf that resided inside. I said growling angrily," I'm not. It sure feels that way, my lord." With that I pushed past Nyssa and headed to the rooms that felt like a cage. I missed running around Japan with HOMRA or with my squad of scent seekers. I was in the room for less than a minute when the door opened. Nyssa came in her eyes blazing with barely withheld fury. I said sarcastically," No please come in, Nyssa." She glared at me and said," Al Sahim the way you are treating my father is unacceptable."

I said jumping to my feet," Your father wishes to change who and what I am. Thing is you can't change what I am. It's impossible I long ago accepted what I am. Until your father does he will be met with resistance and anger. So will anyone else who wishes to change me." She asked taking deep breaths to try and calm her anger," What of Al Sayf? Why is he not met with anger?"

I said my eyes growing distant and glazed," He doesn't want to change me. He accepts me for what I am knowing that it won't change. He reminds me of an old friend the first person that accepted me." I could tell by the look on her face she didn't understand. She likely never would only those who bear the mark of the scent seekers understood. Al Sayf and Tatara were the ones who came the closest to understanding. Ras was too much like Reisi for my liking. If I stayed I would likely go crazy with the need to shift.

I said shaking my head trying to free my thoughts of such things," Until I am completely back in control I can't stay. Even if it hurts my alpha." Nyssa sighed and asked," Are you really that dangerous?"

I said my voice hard as steel," If you don't believe me ask Al Thi'b. He knows more about scent seekers out of control better than anyone. After all he lead a pack not looked after by a king." She blinked and asked," How did you know that?"

I snorted and said," Scent seekers can always sense other scent seekers. No matter how hard they try to hide. You can't always hide from your past."


End file.
